Enough
by Moody-Muse
Summary: Rayne. Serenity crew heads out to shop...it has been four years since Miranda, 5 1/2 since Simon rescued River, they disappeared from their parents lives. While shopping they discover Regan and Gabriel Tam. Slight AU. Look within to find the secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. Well...new to you. Incomplete as of yet. **

**I own nothing and bow to the boss Joss. **

**Reviews are more than welcome and I'll do my best to keep updating.**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Jayne growled half-heartedly at the whimsically tended young woman in front of him. The crew of Serenity was docked on Osiris, and they were all going to shop together-all if River could convince Jayne to come.

He sighed and stood, stalking to stand intimidating like over River.

She smiled at him, "You will come?" he grumbled in response and she jutted out her bottom lip, pouting at him.

He couldn't stand seeing her pout and really couldn't stand seeing her cry and so he sighed, defeated, "Yeah, I'll be there in jus' a minute feng le little river girl."

River clapped and hugged him, he tried to hide the smile inspired by the woman who had become his partner and then his best friend over the years now since Miranda. He was starting to see her as more than just that but he couldn't ever let her know, he needed her friendship and if he let his other emotions mess it up he couldn't stand that either.

He scowled playfully as she scrambled out of his bunk, "Victory!" she giggled and Kaylee cheered with her. He heard the others laughing and quickly left his bunk, going to the hold with the others and they left the docked Serenity, locking her up tightly.

* * *

River laughed with Kaylee and Inara as Zoe pointed out a bright pink striped dress with cones on the boobs. The men hung back a bit, caught up in looking at a gun store.

River frowned and walked forward, past the other women. She stopped and stared as the crowd seemed to part its ways.

She gasped and her knees almost buckled, then she glanced back at her crew. She met Kaylee's curious gaze and turned, running quickly.

"River!" Kaylee screamed and drew the attention of their family.

Jayne and Simon looked at each other, "Gorram crazy!" Jayne hissed with no venom.

She was his best friend, he valued her like he valued Vera and the crew suspected they were lovers. River knew and told Jayne, but the two were only friends.

They hightailed into pursuit after her and Jayne frowned, wondering what set her off.

River stopped a foot behind a black haired woman. She stared at her back, unable to make a sound.

She bit her lip, looking back and then she looked to the woman, "Regan Tam." she murmured.

The woman turned and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my, River! Sweetheart, you're really here!"

River clenched her jaw and felt her heart breaking.

Regan reached for her but River stepped back, a look of 'really?' on her face. Regan gaped at her startled and then her eyes were on the people running toward her daughter.

"Moonbrain what in the…" Jayne trailed off as he noticed the woman, "Gorram," he breathed and River turned and met his gaze. He immediately was at her side, his arm around her shoulders and his hand holding hers. She leaned into him and the rest of the crew gaped at the woman.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" the woman screeched at Jayne.

He blinked and ignored her, River glared, "Do not speak to him or anyone else of the others in such a way Regan."

Simon stepped up beside River, "Mother," he murmured and Regan stared at him, "How could you?" she whispered and flung her hand out to smack him, River stepped in front of Simon smoothly and felt the sting of Regan's palm.

Just then a man came into the others view, "What on Earth-that-was…" he gasped and stared at his children.

River looked up slowly, "Hello Gabriel," he stared at the sight she made as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and cold hatred lit up her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again. **

**Thanks to Malinara and SusanMarieS for reviewing!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Mal and Inara stepped forward, Jayne pulling River back as Simon was drawn away by Kaylee. Zoe stood with Wash, both looking over the situation.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tam. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds," he looked to Inara, "I'm Mrs. Inara Serra-Reynolds. Pleasure." She had her cold distant smile on and River wondered why she smiled at all.

"Oh, River, Simon, please sweethearts come home." Regan sobbed and Gabriel nodded emphatically, pathetically to the crew of Serenity.

River glared at them, "We are home. I'm sorry to have disturbed your shopping, but my feet were quicker than my brain in that instance. Goodbye," River turned and started to go but was stopped by a hand, toughly closing on her arm.

She spun and huffed at Gabriel, he stared at her, "Don't you dare be like that young lady, your Mother and I just want you home. We've-" River pulled back, "Been just fine for five and a half years? Haven't given one thought to us but for the ones wishing us dead or never existing? You haven't been pining for us or thinking of us or anything at all. Don't try and lie to me and feed me some line about how much we're wanted and needed and you can't live without us. We do not need your pi gua."

Gabriel looked ready to slap her and Mal stepped forward to him, "You touch that woman and I'll shoot your hand off quicker than you can scream Alliance." His voice was cold and Regan gasped.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere private. Mother, Father, if you would follow us please." Kaylee smiled as Simon spoke and they turned, trusting their crew to follow and not caring if the Tams did. Simon and River weren't Tams, hadn't been from day one on Serenity. Their only relation was to Serenity and her crew. They weren't Tams, they were stars in the black, like every other member of their true family.

The little family went into a small bar, empty but for the bartender. Simon walked to him and spoke quietly, handing him a bag of money and nodding as he left. Regan and Gabriel stared and Mal and his crew grinned at Simon's skills.

"For privacy. Drinks? He gave us free reign."

River looked up at Jayne who was watching her. She led him to the bar and set him on a stool, going behind the bar. Simon smiled to her and she nodded sweetly. She took out glasses and handed Jayne four fingers of bourbon. Mal, Simon and Wash took two fingers each of whiskey and Zoe, Kaylee and Inara took a mix of fruit alcohol and vodka in twisty martini gauntlets

River looked at her parents and they shook their heads in disdain. River rolled her eyes and poured herself three fingers of bourbon. She hopped up onto the bar and slid so she sat in front of Jayne, who smiled to her and reached his hand out, taking hers once more and River rested her feet on either side of his legs.

Simon smiled at his parents' faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again. **

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Thanks so much to Serenity Valley Girl, bjg, SusanMarieS, NightStar28, phantom-lass, and Whit-Dragon-of-Hope for the reviews!**

**Serenity Valley Girl- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Bjg- All of these questions shall be answered in this chapter and the next one. J Hope you enjoy!**

**SusanMarieS- Hahaha, I just had to end on that line.**

**NightStar28- Thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoy it.**

**Phantom-lass- The parents will leave soon….and come back. There will be plenty of cute River and Jayne.**

**White-Dragon-of-Hope- Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!**

**So, without further ado....  
**

**

* * *

**

Regan stared at the people who were her children.

"Please, we've found each other. Let us talk."

River met her gaze, "You are talking. We aren't taping your mouth shut or threatening you to shut up. Talk if you want, only we can choose to listen. I'm here for the drinks." River raised her glass and took a gulp, smiling at the burn.

Gabriel glared at her, "Who the hell are you?" he bellowed.

River hissed, "I'm River Tam. I'm everything and nothing and I'm anything I want or need to be. I however, will never ever be your daughter."

Jayne met her gaze and pulled her onto his lap, she kept her bourbon in her glass and smiled at him, snuggling closer.

"Thank you, my Jayne."

Regan gagged and River shot her a look, the crew watched curiously and Gabriel glared.

"I know when ya need comfort. I'd say with them two ya sure as sin needs it now." River smiled at him.

Regan shook her head, "Your Jayne? River, is he…" River smiled devilishly and leaned up to whisper to him, "Wants to know if you're my lover. Can I have some fun?"

Jayne chuckled and reached up, tracing her lips as permission. "Is he my husband? No," River shook her head and smiled at Jayne, "Is he my lover, oh yes." She purred it and Jayne smiled wider.

Inara and the others were smiling, enjoying watching River torture her parents after what they'd done to her and Simon.

"Regan, those are bad thoughts."

Regan stared wide eyes now and River sighed, "Don't act surprised that I read minds. You know damn well and shiny what the Academy did to me, everything and why."

Simon started, she'd never told him that or anyone else for that matter.

"You don't understand," Gabriel started and River jumped to her feet, "I don't understand what? That you valued status and money over me?

"That when Simon tried to convince you to get me you both tried to convince him I was fine for the sake of your money and status? That you shut him out when he saved my gorram life?

"That you wanted us both dead and waited for the time we came home so you could sell us both for more? No, I understand those. What I don't understand is what drives me up the walls in trying to comprehend."

She swallowed and took a gulp of bourbon, glaring at her parents, "Why did you send me away? I behaved and did everything and it wasn't just the money and status you sold me away for.

"You sold me because I wasn't enough and you couldn't love me. I don't understand that. Why wasn't I enough? I heard your thoughts and did everything you wanted to make you love me. Why was I never enough for the two of you?"

River shook her head and looked away, going and pouring more drinks as she glared at her hands.

Simon seethed, wanting to hurt his parents as he watched his mei mei bottle up her emotions after her outburst.

"You both have two minutes to speak your peace before I allow guns drawn on you." His voice was low and dangerous and Kaylee stared.

She reached for his hand and stopped as she heard a 'tisk'. "Simon, really? You allow River to become involved with that man ape and you are with a common little,"

Simon slammed his fist down, "If you finish that sentence your blood connection to me or River will not matter because your blood will be rushing from your body from various gaping wounds."

Gabriel smacked his mouth shut and River laid a hand to Jayne's chest, "Not ape like. We never meant it like they do."

Jayne took her hand and kissed it, "I know darlin'. Mal,"

Mal smiled to him, "Thinkin' on how that one job went last month, one supplied by Rabbit. Is that allowed?"

Mal looked at Regan and Gabriel, a dangerous smile playing at his lips as he met the other members of his crew's eyes and then looked back to Jayne, "Yes."

Regan gulped as Jayne glared at them. River stood again and sighed, "Sit down."

She waved them to seats but they didn't move.

Frustrated River growled with clenched fists, "Sit!" they both sat immediately.

River took out her knife and twirled it, a habit she'd developed since Jayne gave her the knife.

"Anyone mind if I talk the most? Seeing as how I can speak for everyone's thoughts."

Her new family nodded and River smiled thankfully, turning and staring at her parents,

"You wanted to talk. I offered to leave, now you're going to listen."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks to phantomlass and SusanMarieS for reviewing.**

**Phantomlass: I'm glad you like and I totally agree with the stories of River's parents showing up. I HATE that it's all about River and Simon pleasing and being mushy with them. I wanted one where they had to fight for it if they get it at all. Hm...we'll see.  
**

**SusanMarieS: I'm glad you like and I'm so sorry this update took forever!**

**Without further ado!

* * *

**

River stood with her hip cocked out, her stance expressive and making Jayne and the others worry, her blood parents not noticing.

She huffed out a breath and stopped spinning her knife, "You two were very proud when you had Simon. He was your pride and joy and when I came along you thought I'd complete the perfection."

River looked at Simon and smiled slightly, "Simon saw that I was special. He always loved me, just as I loved him." Simon winked at her and Kaylee grinned at him and River, River walked over and kissed them both on the forehead.

River turned and glared at her parents, "When I exhibited signs of being a genius, signs of being unique you immediately began planning how to use me. I was never your daughter, I was your pet. Tie her up, show her off like a dog but she showed them."

Simon started as he recognized what she said distantly.

River tensed and glanced at him, "That's what they did. Lucky breeding, wanted best price for their prize dog. Sent her away, bitch to be tested on and find out the perfect combination for more like her. But there's more."

Regan gulped and started to talk but River glared, silencing her. River sighed and hopped onto the top of the bar, walking along it gracefully.

Jayne watched her and she focused on him, finding comfort.

"You entered into discussion with the Alliance officials on Persephone when I was three. You both couldn't settle on the stipulations, none of which were for my own well being or even considering Simon. Oh, wait,"

She chuckled, "You considered him. He had to be a doctor after all, and you wanted assurance he'd be schooled well and taken care of. And that he would never be interfered with by Alliance."

Simon felt a wave of disgusted nausea in his stomach and he turned it into anger instead.

River crouched in front of Simon, "They still don't care." she whispered and Simon glared at them. They looked upon River with looks of horror and she smiled viscously.

"You sent me away with full knowledge of what they would do. They explained that if I contacted you, you were to send word to them of it. So I contacted Simon and he told you both and you shut him out, and you left me to die as their pet."

Regan stood, "No!" River looked at her with all the pity of the world on her face.

"Sit down Regan." Gabriel took his wife's hand and pulled her down.

River sighed, "Simon took me, got us transported until we found Serenity and her crew. Mal opened my chamber and woke me up. I was so broken. Do you…no, you don't know nor do you care." She whispered now and Regan swallowed hard.

River smiled, "I found them while I was broken, but I couldn't let them see me. And then we faced so much together and they helped me heal. They know how I think of them."

Regan and Gabriel frowned and River lay on the bar, staring at Jayne upside down.

"Mal is my Captain Daddy. Serenity is my Mommy, but Inara is Step-Mommy. They all three have equal parental share. I love them." River smiled to Inara and Mal who both winked at her.

River glanced at Simon who poked her ribs, smiling to her gently. "Simon is always my big brother and Kaylee is truly my big sister, what with how he married her. And Zoe and Wash are my Godparents. They are all constant and caring."

Regan looked truly wounded, "And him?" Regan glanced to Jayne and River sat up, smiling to him.

She sighed, "He is my constant, caring and my port of harbor. He keeps me safe and takes care of me. Jayne is the one who always understands me and who kept me grounded when I was still broken. Jayne is my Jayne."

He smiled at her, not noticing her parents or the crew, just reaching up and cradling her cheek.

She smiled at him blissfully and Mal and Inara swelled with pride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Been too long! I've edited and formatted everything I've written for this story but I don't want to overload my readers and so I'm posting five now and five more tomorrow-ish.  
I'm so glad to be posting this story again!  
Reviews...**

**just4fun0890- Haha, thanks! Ugh, this update took too long as with every other story!**

**NightStar28- Sorry for the culture shock. Thanks! I'm so happy you enjoy! And so sorry it took forever to update!**

**SusanMarieS- Thanks! And here I am continuing…**

**Brandywine00- Thanks! Here you go!**

**Gavrilo-Princip- Ooops, thanks! You're awesome! Thanks hope you like the next updates and there aren't too many errors!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Simon watched River and Jayne and cursed to his self, as of now Kaylee was winning the bet.

River giggled and smiled to him, whispering to Jayne who chortled.

Gabriel and Regan sneered at them, standing.

River sighed, "We've talked. Requirements met. Goodbye."

Regan smiled smugly, "No."

Gabriel shook his head and smiled to River, "Now that we've found you we need you to fulfill your duty as our daughter. Simon is married and forfeits his duty as we can't very well use him. But you are only soiled, still salvageable."

Simon stood slowly and Mal grabbed him, intercepting him and taking him far from his parents as he could.

"You bastard!" Simon bellowed.

River glared at them, "I will not be used anymore! I am happy where I am and I hold no duty to you!"

Regan scoffed, "You're our daughter, and you owe us."

River was in front of her in a blink and Jayne cursed, going to get her.

"I paid penance for one hundred life times. Don't you dare claim me to help up your status, I only exist when needed."

Regan smiled, "But you do owe us."

Jayne held River back, standing in front of her, "Lady, realize now you don't know this woman. And she's not your gorram property."

Gabriel sneered at him, "You're ordering her around like she's yours."

River stood beside Jayne and smiled up at him sneakily.

"I'm not, but he's keeping me from killing you both. Regan, Gabriel, he's my lover. If you try and marry me away for yourselves I'll just make a way out of it."

Simon smiled to Mal who was smiling also as he caught up to what was happening.

Beside him Inara focused and sent a few plans to River, smirking as she reached a hand behind her back and flashed a thumbs up.

"Riv, ya gettin' at what I think?"

River smiled, "I'm ready if you are bao bei."

Jayne picked her up and held her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her arms around his neck, "Well, I ain't thinkin' it'd be smart ta one-disagree with my killer woman and two-leave ya to them so, Riv, wanna get hitched?"

Regan gasped and Gabriel stared.

River giggled, "Is that a serious question? Of course I want to marry you!"

The crew cheered and River winked at Jayne who kissed her cheek gently, winking.

River turned to see the faces of her parents.

She smiled at them, and then glanced at Mal and Inara who were beaming at her.

River took Jayne's hand and led him over to Mal and Inara who hugged them and shook hands appropriately.

River whispered to Inara, "Everyone is acting like this is really real." Inara smiled and winked and River looked to Jayne.

She smiled to him and whispered, "We need to talk."

He grinned and thought openly to her, 'What's wrong?' River batted her eyes at him and he chuckled, "Excuse us, we got business outside. Be back in a few."

River giggled girlishly and Jayne swung her up in his arms, astonishing her blood parents.

Once outside River frowned up at Jayne, who held her closer and stroked her hair.

"Our family wants it to be real. I do not understand them!"

Jayne frowned and then laughed, "Well, it has to be real enough to get rid of Regan and Gabriel. But, they want us to really get married? Like, actual couple?"

River nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "Choose the lesser evil." she whispered.

Jayne snorted, "I know what ya jus' meant. I ain't leavin' ya ta be thrown to them wolves. I'm ready ta get hitched ta my best friend so, hell, let's give it a shot."

Jayne felt a shiver of surprise and joy run through him and River looked him over, "But," Jayne sighed, "Gorramit woman, you just don't get nothing less'en it's spelled out ta ya."

River blinked and Jayne sat her down, crossing his arms, "I never wanna get married but you matter ta me a whole hell of a lot and if that's how I'm gonna help you then so be it. I'd only ever choose you, marry you.

"You're important to me and I'm not gonna screw this up. So, if ya wanna be my wife then lets go get hitched, or I can just knock out yer parents and we can tuck tail an' run."

River smiled at him with tear filled eyes, "Jayne," he read the fears on her face and took her hand, holding it tight.

"I know ya. I ain't a man of much but I marry ya and it's all yours too. I won't go slummin' around and everything. Hell, I hardly ever do that anymore now.

"You turned me around Riv, havin' ya as my wife would just make things better, for me I know but maybe for us both too.

"I told you about my Pa, and I ain't never gonna be like he was. I swear to you."

River hugged him and he held her close, "It will help us both. But I don't want to be baggage or hold you back. I don't want to be someone you grow to hate, I can't cause any more regrets!"

Jayne kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, "I could never hate you or regret you. And ya ain't baggage, yer a gift."

River smiled and he held her close, wishing she saw him as he saw her and knowing he was Jayne-her best friend and only her best friend.

His gut gave a painful clench and he ignored the pain in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Without further ado..

* * *

**

River stared at Inara as she rushed in with a dress.

Mal and Regan and Gabriel had gone to the church already to wait. Zoe and Wash had gone too, but to decorate the church.

Inara and Kaylee were helping River dress and Simon was helping Jayne.

River tried to stay in control but found being grounded in this stressful a situation harder than ever without Jayne.

Inara patted her cheek, "Breathe River dear, Jayne'll calm you as soon as you see him but I need you here right now. Pick a dress honey," she was quiet and soothing and River smiled to her.

River looked at the five dresses laid out on a table and pointed to a pure white wedding dress.

It was simple but complex, a marriage of the two and River found its irony appealing.

It had a long train yet a slit to her thigh and a tight corset top that was strapless. On the breasts was a design in scarlet red stitching-of flowers.

River smiled at the red garter and heels.

She glanced at Inara and found the woman beaming at her. "What? It is my favorite and it would be Jayne's first choice as well."

Kaylee giggled, "He's gonna hate it for want of strippin' ya down."

River flushed and sighed, "Kaylee!" she hissed with slight venom.

Inara smiled, "Come, I'll do hair and Kaylee will help you dress. Then we'll do make-up. Ruby red lips?"

River smiled and they quickly made her into an award winning bride.

Unbeknownst to them Jayne and Simon were already prepared, and now were shopping for a ring for River.

Simon smiled to Jayne, "She's going to be so shocked."

Jayne grinned, "I know," he pointed to one in the middle of display.

Simon frowned, "Interesting."

Jayne grinned, "She'll love it."

Jayne kept grinning as he made the purchase, too busy to notice Simon buying a silver wedding band as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River smiled to Mal as he came to escort her down the aisle and hand her over to Jayne.

She knew Simon was best man and Kaylee was her maid of honor, Inara and Mal were giving her away and Zoe and Wash were witnesses.

Regan and Gabriel were here as a final Goodbye and a major, and belated, Screw You loathingly from their children.

River felt a flutter in her stomach as she started down the aisle and saw Jayne.

She kept her smile in place but was worried, why was she fluttering? She wasn't supposed to flutter with Jayne, she never did with anyone else.

Mal leaned over and whispered, "Ya know we've all been lookin' ta the day ya two would step up and admit ya love one another."

River blinked and looked at him before returning her gaze to Jayne's, "Mal, this isn't…"

Mal smiled, "But we can hope. All we've seen is you two together. Do you have any clue the effects ya have on one 'nother?"

River smiled, "I do. And he does as well. But…Malcolm, Jayne and I are doing this as an understanding between us. No one is going to interfere with what we'll do because we're both stubborn as the black is vast."

Mal smiled, "I know that Little Albatross, which is mostly why ya two ain't together I reckon. Likely ta say ya both needed a shove toward somethin' equally stubborn toward. Best wishes now," Mal kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Jayne's.

She smiled to Jayne who winked at her and she glanced at her family behind her and the two strangers there as well.

Jayne gave her hand a squeeze and River stepped closer to him, he murmured to her, "Asked him ta cut out the obey part, said only ya could tell him such."

River smiled to him, resisting a giggle when the Reverend reached that part and she pursed her lips, "When it's my turn."

Chuckles came and Jayne grinned, the Reverend looking at him.

"And I'll obey at my turn as well."

River winked at him and the Reverend smiled, nodding and finishing.

"Rings?" River gasped delicately, "I-"

Jayne shook his head and smiled, reaching to Simon who gave him the ring for River.

Kaylee poked River and slid a ring into her hand, River smiling at her. River slid the perfectly sized silver band onto Jayne's finger and watched as he slid a ring onto her own.

It was so beautiful she restrained a few colorful phrases, letting out another gasp and staring at him in surprise.

It was silver and had a marquise cut black diamond surrounded by a crest of smaller garnets.

Jayne smiled and River searched his eyes, hearing the Reverend say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jayne put his arm around her waist and she leaned up delicately, their lips met and they gently kissed, innocently lighting each other on fire.

Jayne felt himself slipping into the feeling of kissing River.

He hadn't kissed a woman on the lips since he was sixteen, and now he wished he'd done it sooner-and only on the angel lips of River.

River felt waves of bliss washing over her coming from her heart and her lips, met with Jayne's and feeling so right that she wished he'd never stop.

She never had such a feeling, never experienced through another even and smiled as she kissed him at the thought of something uniquely hers, uniquely theirs.

They finally pulled apart to cheers and shouts, two stone faced devils staring in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River stood in front of Jayne, his arms around her as her parents looked at them icily.

"Well, I see there is no loyalty from our children. What did we do to deserve such brats?"

Simon cut in smoothly as River tensed, "Loyalty is earned where genetics are given. We are not brats and you don't deserve the people we are, what we've become.

"However, you both deserve a special pit in hell, reserved for those who have done far worse than those who talk in theatres and like them young.

"You deserve the pit in the heart of hell, where you can spend eternity drowning in riches that dissolve at the brush of a finger."

River and Jayne smiled proudly and Regan and Gabriel frowned.

Regan sniffed, "We have had a suitor lined up for you since you were born. What are we to tell him?"

River smiled innocently and batted her eyes, "Tell him due to your actions he is to be forced to go fuck himself."

Gabriel gasped and went to slap her but Jayne growled, "Ya touch my wife and I don't care if you're Buddha, I'll knock ya on yer ass and kill ya if I fancy it."

Mal stepped in now, "Everyone has gotten what they want. If you two ever contact my ship or my family I'll find you and you won't like it. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Tam and I hope your lives are what you deserve."

Regan and Gabriel had been dismissed, they looked at each other and then at their children.

Regan whispered, "We meant it for the best."

River recoiled as if she'd been shot and Jayne stared, he knew that phrase, spoken by the woman who'd left the message.

Regan was a dirty fighter and she hid her grin as she left with her husband.

River shook slightly and Jayne hugged her closer, "Don't River."

She looked up at him and smiled shakily, "I'm not. She meant that and knew what it would do but I won't let that hurt me anymore. I'm okay, especially with you keeping me grounded."

Jayne cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, their family watching with gentle smiles and hope filled hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River sighed as she watched the Reverend walk away.

He'd wished them luck and left with satisfaction in marrying a truly good couple-soul mates he decided.

Kaylee popped up beside her and smiled, "Why are ya lookin' like that? What did he think?"

River blurted it out without thinking and then stared at Kaylee in shock.

Kaylee frowned, "So he thinks he's done his best by marrying soul mates? What's wrong in that mei mei?"

River looked away, "False belief. We're not soul mates, we did this out of necessity not love. And I didn't correct him, he believed too hard.

"Mal had filled him in a bit, but he said he saw our bond, knew we complete one another. Believed so much, I couldn't take it away," she stared at her hand, the ring on her finger foreign and so comforting.

"And ya didn' want ta," River snapped her eyes to Kaylee and scoffed,

"Right. Because I went into this with nothing but unreciprocated love for my best friend in my heart.

"I want nothing more than to love him and him to love me, it would make my whole world right. I want to tie someone to me in a soul mate way."

Kaylee frowned and started to comment when River turned away, "I don't have an other-half.

"River did, the old River, this new River doesn't. Shouldn't. I pity the man who is stuck with me to complete him. Could you imagine? How disappointed he would be."

River left from Kaylee quickly, going wherever her feet took her.

Kaylee sighed to herself, "Yeah, I can imagine. And he ain't disappointed. Dumbest genius I've met in regards to this, blindest seer in regards to her own love and that of her best friend."

Simon came up behind her and frowned, "Hey bao bei, what you talking about?"

Kaylee smiled, "River and Jayne."

Simon nodded and sighed heavily, "I agree. What all did River say?"

As they spoke they were unaware of Mal and Inara speaking similarly over Jayne.

They all were also oblivious to River and Jayne finding each other in the middle of the aisle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Jayne looked at River and smiled.

She smiled back and let out a breath, "So, now the party is over would you like to discuss what we rushed into? Rather, what you were forced into."

Jayne glared slightly, "Forced? No, don't ya say that Riv, and ain't no rushed about it, I knew everything. Figured it out, not that dumb woman. I wasn't forced, this is what I wanted."

River looked away, trying to hold her feelings in check, "I'm sorry. But,"

Jayne growled and pulled her into his arms, swinging her about.

He did this when she was talking and he couldn't easily get out of the discussion without saying things he'd rather not.

River giggled and he sat her down, she wobbled and laid her head on his chest, "Not the end of it," she murmured between laughs.

Jayne smiled and shrugged, "I look forward to our discussions as always."

Mal and the others came over, surrounding their couple.

Zoe handed River her bouquet, "Ya gotta throw it, but none of us is unmarried."

River grinned and plucked at a petal, "All of you over there. It's not who is next for marriage. It's who's first for a child."

Jayne watched as Wash, Simon and Mal blanched and the women stared at River wide eyed.

The three stood behind her timidly and she smiled, "Now, really? I've never seen such fear out of you ladies, or your men for that matter."

Zoe started and Jayne watched as all three rose to the bait.

Jayne watched as River turned and met his gaze, she tossed it with grace and precision and he nudged Mal, "Ya gonna be first?"

Mal smiled as Inara watched the bouquet fall, her hands down like the others.

River turned with a smile as it all but landed on Inara's face, her hand catching it reflexively. "Thanks to your witch of a wife, I think so."

Inara stared at her hand and laughed, "Well then, thank you River."

River laughed and looked at her, knowing she wouldn't be first pregnant but she would be the first to birth.

She placed her hand over her own stomach, then snatched it away as she thought of what it would be like to have a child.

She didn't know her own future in that area, only assumed it just didn't exist.

She hid a blade of sadness by hugging her family, grateful to have them.

Jayne put his arm over her shoulder and watched her, knowing something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Posting two days in a row! Yes! Okay, so, hi!  
Thanks to SusanMarieS, bjq, and DarkDreamer1982. I'm so glad you guys liked!  
Here's more!**

**Without further ado...

* * *

**River laughed as Mal nodded emphatically, Inara playing with the bouquet in her hands.

"You guys, we don't have to…" Kaylee huffed and mock glared between River and Jayne.

"Bullshit," she muttered and received stares. "Now, ya'll had this weddin' and all. We gotta go out and celebrate it with a meal then, suggested by Simon, we gotta go and vacation somewhere for ya two ta get a decent honeymoon."

River felt her jaw drop and Jayne stared as well. "Mei mei as much as I'm for goin' and eatin' n celebration I don't think we gotta go vacationin'."

River nodded, "Kaylee," she started and Simon rolled his eyes,

"No, we're going to stop so you two get a real honeymoon."

River felt a pain in her chest and crossed her arms to stave it off, she whispered, "None of it is real. Jayne and I had an understanding.

"Stop pretending, stop pushing and stop sending all of your hopes and wishes into my brainpan.

"I don't need you guys to fake it and to try and change things, we know what we're doing and we won't change for you. Just, stop."

Jayne frowned to himself and reached for her, she tensed and he stopped, "River, come on Moonbrain let's go for a walk."

She nodded and he watched her start ahead of him, her beauty muddling his mind for a moment.

He caught up easily and they walked in front of the church.

River met his gaze, "I'm sorry," she whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be. Let's just play along for them. We're friends, we can do anything and no power in the 'Verse can stop you."

River smiled to him, "No power in the 'Verse can stop us."

They stared at each other before Jayne looked away, his eyes roaming her body, "Ya look great in the dress Riv. I mean, really gorgeous."

River felt her heart jump in joy at his approval and her body warm from where his gaze had touched her.

She nudged him, "You look right shiny handsome in your suit, although I prefer you in guns."

Jayne laughed and put his arm lightly around her shoulders, she snuggled up to his side and they walked back inside.

Their family smiling with a plan formed to make their stubborn friends see the light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River laughed as Jayne put his hand over his face, laughter shaking his whole body.

He let his hand drop and looked at a red faced Simon, doubled over with the others.

"No! That's awful! How can you laugh!" River tried to speak seriously but giggles mixed with her words and only served to make them all laugh harder.

Jayne smiled, "I thought he was gonna piss himself!"

River put her hand to her chest and then stares turned to Kaylee as she snorted in her laughter.

She blushed and Simon tried to keep a straight face but dissolved into even louder chortles, everyone joining in.

River stood and so did Inara, the two walked to the restroom still slightly laughing in the higher class restaurant. Not too high class, the alcohol was still good.

As Inara and River talked they felt the stare of curiosity caressing them and both looked about, seeing a man sitting with his friends at a table with a black suit on.

He nodded to them and they both looked back toward the restrooms.

Once finished River linked her arm with Inara's and sighed, "Stay close and let me talk."

Inara nodded, trusting River completely. They made it two steps from the hall toward the dining room before the black suited man stepped into their path.

He smiled like a predator and River smiled back, Inara watching with interest.

"Hello, your waiter informed me your name was River. I am Sir Manchurez, pleasure."

River tilted her head, "Why don't you go ahead and let the others know I took a detour."

Inara nodded and left, quickly reaching the table and getting Jayne as River had good as told her to.

River stood with the man, telling him politely to leave her alone. She went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm a little roughly, River whirled and twisted away, he tightened his hold.

River saw Jayne and shook her head, "Go se, let go of me." Manchurez laughed and reached for the top of her dress when she took his hand and pushed it away, earning a hand descending for a slap.

River stared with wide-eyes, unwilling to fight on such a nice night.

Jayne grabbed the man's hand and glared at him. Inara stood with Mal and the others at the table, ready to come assist if and when needed.

Sir Manchurez frowned at Jayne and Jayne cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I'd kindly appreciate you getting your hands off of my wife."

Manchurez's jaw dropped and he released River, who glared and leaned into Jayne as he put his arm around her.

"I told you to leave me alone. You should listen to women, you never know who will fight back or who will have a husband ready to kill you."

Jayne glared at the man and he shifted, nodding, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours."

River gasped delicately and Jayne swelled up slightly, "Yours? As in property? No, she's my wife, not mine. You owe her the apology not me."

Manchurez nodded, "My lady, I'm terribly sorry." River nodded and Jayne let his hand drop to her waist as they walked away.

They shared an amused look and Jayne winked to River.


	13. Chapter 13

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River and Jayne rejoined their crew around the table, finding themselves subject to stares.

"Quite the show." Simon murmured.

Kaylee nodded, "I'm just glad it didn't end in a fight."

Inara scoffed, "It would have but he knew she wouldn't be his even if he managed to win the fight, what with being married."

Mal sighed, "I have half a mind to punch him. Really, can he not see the dress?"

Wash laughed now, "From what I saw he wasn't interested in the dress." Zoe nodded and Jayne growled.

"Okay, now I'm really itchin' ta punch him. Riv," River shook her head, laying her hand to his chest,

"No Jayne. Not worth it. Beside, he'll pick up a whore tonight for sexin' and she'll drug him, leave him in a pile of trash naked all in the name of the women he's wronged."

Inara nodded, raised her glass of Nectar, a specialty alcohol beverage made in many varieties.

"Cheers to her." Glasses clinked and River smiled to Jayne.

"Cheers to my strong husband protector. Thank you," Jayne smiled, whispering back as she had to him.

"You're welcome, just glad to fulfill my husbandly duty to my beautiful wife. Cheers to you and all your ethereal grace."

River smiled and they watched each other as they drank, the crew watching them in turn.

River set her glass down and smiled to the all together tipsy crew of Serenity.

"Okay, I think we return home to finish our party."

Kaylee giggled, "Where we settin' course fer?"

River sighed as did Jayne and they tried to smile for the crew, both pained by thinking the other didn't love them and having to endure.

Inara smiled happily, "We should go to Quijatta." Various sounds of pleasure came from the crew at the thought of going to the rim planet.

Quijatta was known to be great for vacationing. It had a pleasant climate, soft rains and winds sometimes and huge lakes of warm water. It was the chief exporter of rare fruits and animals, it also was known for its flowers.

Simon nodded with the others and smiled slyly, "We can wave a man named Samson. He was one who helped me get the plans to bust out River.

"He owns many houses along many rim-planets. Safe houses for some, homes for his family an' all. We could rent property and the use of some of his animals."

Kaylee gasped, "Like horses?" Simon nodded and Mal smirked,

"Then we're off ta Quijatta. How long ya think Wash?"

Wash looked to River and murmured, "Two days hard burn."

River smirked and nodded in approval and Zoe chuckled at them.

They paid and stood, leaving to go to Serenity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River laughed with Jayne as he helped her pull the train of her dress from the closed ramp.

It slid out and River tumbled back, hitting the ground with a thud.

She stared surprised and Jayne laughed harder, trying to help her up.

She frowned poutily and accepted his hand, pulling him down and he toppled from surprise. River squealed with laughter as he braced himself not to land on her hard.

They lay together and laughed loud, drawing the crew to stare.

Jayne rolled off her and River found herself pulled on top of him, she glanced down as did Jayne and found her dress stuck to his belt.

They exploded with laughter and the crew continued to watch, laughing as well.

River reached down and tried to get his belt unstuck from her dress, only making it tighter. Jayne laughed and reached down, trying next and finding it stuck too well.

River shook her head, merriment in her eyes as she undid his belt and slid it from his waist.

Mal held up his hands, "Whoa now you two, I know it's yer weddin' night but don' undress in my hold! Wait till ya get ta yer bunk at least!"

River didn't feel any anger now, just a pang of sadness that was overtaken by her laughter at it all.

She stood with Jayne's belt dangling from her dress and Jayne laughed, standing and carefully untangling it.

"You say that now. Remember your wedding? You an' 'Nara took off soon's ya were legal!" Kaylee laughed.

Inara gasped playfully, "But you and Simon did almost the same thing! You made it where, the engine room?"

Simon smirked and nodded, "Or the hallway, it's debatable."

Kaylee giggled, and Simon looked to Zoe, "What I heard you two were no better."

Zoe and Wash smiled to each other, "We waited…well, we tried to wait till our preacher was done, then we were gone and made it to the hotel."

Zoe nodded and shrugged, "I'd say it all worked out."

Jayne and River were standing by the ramp laughing and Inara faced them seriously, "So, who's bunk is gonna be emptied?"

Mal nodded and River and Jayne both stared wide eyed.

River looked to Jayne and whispered in his ear, "Play along?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Ya wanna stay in yer's or ya wanna stay in mine?"

River grinned, "I sleep in yours sometimes now so, your bunk is where we'll stay."

Mal nodded and Simon frowned, "Is that where you disappear to?"

River giggled, "Yeah. I already have some stuff in there so, no worries."

Jayne grinned at the truth of it, River had almost moved in with him and they often slept together. River always found peaceful sleep in his arms.

No one went into Jayne's bunk but Jayne himself and her so no one noticed her things appearing in his room.

The two walked off from the crew, disappearing into their bunk as their crew stared after them in wonderment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

Inara and the crew, minus Jayne and River, sat around the table speaking in hushed tones.

They were trying to form the ultimate plan to get the new couple really together in full knowledge of their obvious feelings.

Inara had voiced her plan, as had Kaylee and now they all combined the details and voiced their own thoughts on the subject.

Mal was trying to convince everyone that they just needed to give River and Jayne time as Inara argued that they needed to intervene.

"Woman, it ain't our place ta….that's a lie. We jus' need ta give 'em time once we get on Quijatta. Then they'll come to terms with themselves and each other."

Simon snorted and Kaylee giggled.

At the surprised looks Simon muttered, "River will never stop being stubborn nor will Jayne. She loves him but she won't tell him for her own fears.

"Jayne loves her and won't for the same reason. We have to get them to admit their feelings to each other."

Mal sighed and crossed his arms, "Okay, but with the plan we got now it ain't gon' work."

They went back to planning as River and Jayne sat on Jayne's bed talking.

River was gazing up at Jayne when he stood and removed the concealed weapons from his body.

River stood as well and flipped her dress up to lovingly remove the knives she'd had tucked away in her garter.

Jayne smirked and shook his head, "Knew it," and River laughed.

"Yeah, well, they can't be left alone else they get lonely and you gave them to me so you can't blame me."

Jayne smiled as he shirked his suit pants and the belt clattered to the ground, he slid his jacket off and started to try and unbutton the small ornate buttons on his dress shirt.

River sighed and pushed his hands away lightly, making quick work of his buttons for him and he smiled in thanks.

He stood in his boxers and River pursed her lips as she tried to think where she'd left her gown.

Jayne reached over and pulled her purple satin gown from his gun rack, handing it to her as he turned her around and helped her unzip the back of her dress.

It slithered down her pale body and Jayne stared at her scarlet lingerie and garter, all matching her heels.

She smiled and pulled on the gown as she slid out of her shoes, reaching up to undo her hair she pulled the blanket back and Jayne slid in as she hit the lock on the bunk and he turned off the light.

With a content sigh she slid in beside him and settled in his arms as their nightly ritual drew to an end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello hello hello! Another short posting, just-sadly-realizing how short they are! In my quest to stop with such long posts I think maybe I shortened them a little too much! Working on regulating that!  
**

**Reviews:  
DarkDreamer1982- Thanks! She's not naked in the scene, she's in lingerie. They've been sleeping together for quite some time but in the beginning River knows Jayne enjoys seeing her because, well, er, it's Jayne, but the crew has learned a thing or two about mental walls and Jayne keeps his emotions-those more complex than what River associates with her stone-in those walls away from her. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**SusanMarieS- Your welcome! Wash lives…somehow I can't just let him stay dead. He almost always winds up alive again. Glad you like the Rayne! Welcome welcome welcome and thank you very much!**

**ArtLightLove- Sorry to leave off like that if it was a bad spot. Update! Yay! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy, without further ado...  
**

* * *

Jayne stroked River's hair lazily, yawning as sleep pulled at him.

River sighed, "Not exactly how you'd plan a wedding night. I'm sorry Jayne,"

Jayne stopped her with a finger to her lips and smiled into the dark, "It's perfect. My best friend is my wife, an' we're sleepin' together like we usually do while her parents are off cursing me and having to explain to some Alliance scum how he has to rely on his charm to earn him a wife instead of his money.

"Plus, yer all I could ever want."

River sniffed and mumbled against his finger, "Perfect. You're all I could ever want, all I could ever ask for Jayne. Thank you for everything."

Jayne kissed her forehead and lingered a moment, then closed his eyes as he pondered the woman in his arms.

He knew he loved her and he knew she could never love him as more than her Jayne, her best friend.

He'd never tell her, it'd force her into an awkward position that would ruin his friendship with her.

They got to be themselves around each other, he wouldn't jeopardize that.

Similarly River was thinking.

She admitted to herself she loved Jayne, but that she was unlovable and thus would never tell her best friend.

She couldn't stand to lose him, even if being with him hurt her heart and filled it with joy all at once.

The two drifted to sleep with resolve to protect the other and play along, hoping one day their feelings would be revealed and reciprocated and not realizing they already were.


	17. Chapter 17

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River turned in her sleep and pulled away from a draft of cool air. She snuggled into the warmth along her back and sighed in her sleep.

Jayne shifted and felt smooth silky skin brushing his own. He felt a draft of coolness along his back and pulled the warm smoothness closer to him as he melted into pleasant dreams.

They both opened their eyes groggily when the comm. beeped and a voice screeched, "Wake up happy couple!"

River turned in Jayne's arms and they looked at each other, both sleepily snarling, "Kaylee," with slight venom.

The comm. beeped again and River dropped her head to Jayne's chest and sighed her warm breath out onto his skin, making him shiver.

Kaylee kept at talking happily into the comm. and River wondered what time it was that deemed them having to be woken.

She tapped into her reader abilities and looked into Simon's mind, knowing he'd know the time and discovering it was already lunch.

River giggled and looked up at Jayne, "We deserve to be woken. And since we locked the bunk this is the only way."

Jayne looked at her questioningly and she smiled, "It's lunch time dear Jayne."

He stared in slight shock and chuckled, "Aw hell, ya realize what they's gon' think right Riv?"

River nodded, "Our friends. What are we going to do about them?"

Jayne glanced to the hatch and shrugged, "We could always tie 'em up and throw 'em in the hold for a month, see if'n they change their tune."

River laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah and when we get them out they can shoot us and leave us on a very small moon."

Jayne chuckled, "They'd probably leave us somewhere worse…you're parent's house." River stared in wide eyed shock and laughed loudly, so loud Kaylee heard it outside and smiled to herself.

The bunk unlocked and the hatch opened and Kaylee leaned down and poked her head in to talk to her friends.

She blinked as she saw River standing by the ladder in a small purple lingerie gown and Jayne lying on his side in boxers.

"Uh, I hope I weren't interruptin' nuthin'."

River smiled and shook her head, "No, not truly." She winked to Jayne who smirked at her and Kaylee smiled.

"Right, so ya both get dressed an' come eat." River nodded and Kaylee stood and walked away with delight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Without further ado...

* * *

**

River smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked toward the sink with her empty plate.

Kaylee stood by the dishwasher, "Sure ya don' want another plate? Ya had two, musta worked up quite the appetite."

River shrugged, "I always have an appetite."

Kaylee giggled and Jayne grabbed her hand and twirled her out of his way as he sat his plate in the dishwasher.

"Ya girlies an' yer smut talkin'."

River laughed, and Kaylee doubled over, the crew watching from the cleared table.

Kaylee crossed her arms, "Ain't smut if'n it's true."

Jayne narrowed his eyes playfully, "Cap'n how we gon' fix Kaylee's cheerful sarcasm?"

Mal chuckled, "Ain't. She was jus' cheerful till yer wife infected her with her witty sarcastic attitude. Take it up wit' her."

River held up her hands, "I infected no one. Just brushed off on her and some others." Inara smirked at River's meaningful look to her, Simon and Jayne.

Zoe laughed and River pointed a finger at her, "Zoe! That's not nice. And yes."

Wash looked at his wife expectantly and Zoe murmured to him, "I was thinkin' on how crazy spreads 'tween us all so very quickly."

Wash chuckled and smiled to River, "We were crazy before you. And we still have our moments."

River laughed, "Moments? Hours and days dear Wash. I don't see how I can be blamed for spreading craziness and sarcasm and all the fun stuff but I'll take it."

Simon laughed, "You know the truth of it. You always have."

River sighed dramatically, "Ah, the pain of living a life where I must supply all the mischief and goodies."

Mal chuckled, "Yes I can see the pain so very clearly."

River nodded, "Damn straight."

Laughs echoed throughout the kitchen as the crew jested their way through the beginning of their trip to Quijatta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Review Responses:**

**SusanMarieS – You're welcome, thanks!**

**NightStar28 – Ha, you had plenty of time to review because I fail at time management. Sorry. I'm glad you like, I look forward to drawing this story to a few interesting places before we end.**

**Splishboom – Thanks!**

**Kklegolas06 – Thank you! Sorry I made you wait so long.

* * *

**

**I hope no one gave up on this story, I plan on finishing it up. Trust me, I'm not the type to abandon stories, just leave them lonely for a while.**

**Without further ado…

* * *

**

Wash watched with a smile on his face as River settled Serenity on the isolated shore of a blue green lake.

The ship faced the house that sat on the tip of a hill and was surrounded by rolling green knolls.

"Perfect!" Wash exclaimed and cheered with a T-Rex in his hand.

River smirked and shrugged, "I can't help having a great teacher."

The duo walked out toward the ramp that would lead them onto Quijatta.

"Samson is a very special kind of man. Don't stare when he really gets into character." Simon instructed them all.

Taking Kaylee's hand Simon lead the way to Samson.

Behind him Mal and Inara were walking hand in hand as well, falling in behind their link to the man.

Zoe and Wash walked together behind their captain and were linked by Zoe's hand on Wash's back as his hand rested on her hip.

River smiled as she watched them lead the way, she was arm in arm with Jayne as he held her waist protectively and she let her arm graze his belt.

Simon stopped walking as a short man with hair to his waist skipped out on to the porch. "Well, I'll be!" River smirked as he stared at her brother and looked for her. "My, my, my! You lot have grown on me!"

River felt the surprise of the crew and stifled a giggle as she glanced at Jayne.

"Boy, I bet May won't even recognize you both! May! May, bao bei, get your cute little butt out here!"

Simon smirked and extended his hand to Samson. May came out, she had her hair split into pigtails and braided over her shoulders. The couple was older than the dirt they stood on and smelled like hash.

"Simon? Dear, it's great to see you! How's your little sister? Still crazy?"

River giggled and stepped forward with Jayne, "May!"

Samson and May gaped at the picture River made with Jayne. "Oh my 'Verse, you two are so gorram cute!" May hobbled over to them and pulled River into a bone crushing hug. She hugged Jayne and then pushed the couple to Samson.

"I understand ya'll are the reason for the visit. Ya two hitched 'er up?"

River blushed appropriately and smiled, "Yes sir."

Samson hooted, slapping Jayne hard on the shoulder. "Congratulations! Ai ya, you two are right damn near perfect together it looks like."

Jayne grinned, "Thank you sir. And, ah," Jayne leaned closer, "Thank you for helping her brother when he was first rescuing her."

Samson beamed, "I didn't have a choice, hearing what was going on and then seeing how desperate the lad was. And then, seeing the little doll and what they had done? Had to help 'em. I'm just glad it all turned in to a happy ending with them finding you and your like."

It looked like Mal, Inara, Zoe, Wash and Kaylee were stuck in a state of shell-shock and busting out laughing.

"So, uh, Samson set ya'll up to stay here. We got the house all ready and homey for ya, food and all. We made some brownies, don't eat too many or you'll get sick. There's about a good month's worth a provision here so we expect ya'll to stay for a month."

Simon's eyes widen a bit, "We only paid you for a week."

May smiles, "Well, that works for me. Ya see, this house ain't had much in the way of company since…ever. The month of ya'll being here will do 'er good. And Samson and me are going to be off world for a month, so if you lovelies stay to sit this house we can call it even."

Mal stepped toward her, "Now ma'am, that ain't quite even of us to use your goodwill like that."

Samson chuckled, "Ah, hell, we'll be gone! 'Sides, it'll be a weddin' gift to little River and her man."

River smiled to Samson and May, hugging them both and waving them off with the others.

Simon glanced to River, "Why are they leaving?"

River tried to keep the laughter out of her voice, "There's a party going on close by at their friend's place. Hash and alcohol and it's a swinger's theme."

The crew howls with laughter as they bring a few things from Serenity into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review Responses:**

**TCandBTVSluver – Really? Yay! Thank you so much!**

**Annie – Thank you!

* * *

**

**Posting again! Yesh! *happy dance***

**Without further ado…

* * *

**

Kaylee squeals as Simon lifts her over his shoulder, charging toward the shore of the nearest lake.

"Ge ge, if you injure yourself I will be the one patching you up." River lazily hollers the warning as she lays on a rock beside an alcove in the lake.

Beside River lies Inara. Zoe and Wash are submerged nearby in the shallows, coyly losing themselves in a world of their own. Mal and Jayne are tending supplies, bringing in firewood for a bonfire.

"Mei mei, I trust you with my hubby's life." Kaylee giggles the words as Simon splashes at her and she springs to tackle him.

"Feng le sha zi." Mal grumbles as he a smile tugs at the corners of his lips and he pauses to watch his family.

"Which one?" Jayne grunts as he lifts a stack of logs.

Mal snorts and resumes his task, "Take yer pick, applies to 'em all I reckon."

The pair of men make quick work of their job, stacking up the logs and running supplies in from Serenity to their temporary house.

River tilts her head back and watches her best friend and her captain.

Inara peeks out the corner of her eye and murmurs in a content voice, "Smile must mean you see something you like xiao bao bei."

River raises her hand without thinking, touching the upturned corners of her mouth. "It is not often we are all relaxed and content. There is usually gunfire, fighting or some pressing event on our schedule. And now we are here, existing in peace."

Inara makes a sound of pleasure in the back of her throat, "I know! Truly, I did not expect it to feel so nice to be ale to unwind like this." Inara turns her head to look at River and whispers, "I also can't wait for tonight. The rooms are huge, and the beds are twice the size of what we have to work with on Serenity."

River laughs lightly and slides her hand under her head. "I will be glad to stay out enjoying the night. You both get very…vocal."

The loud laugh that comes out of Inara draws most all attention and River turns on her side, watching her mother figure revel in the knowledge of her full love life, embracing it without a hint of embarrassment.

"You are so open. A flower who blooms proudly in the warmth of light." River's voice holds a sense of wonder and Inara is somber as she looks into the trouble eyes of her surrogate daughter.

"And what are you?"

River rolls to her back and whispers, "Closed. The flower has small roots and can only bloom in the dark. Timid petals that reach for warmth amongst themselves but yearn for the cool touch of rain."

Inara smiles slightly and glances up to see Jayne and Mal striding toward their basking rock, "Flowers of the night are known to be more graceful in their beauty. They bloom only in the right conditions. Your rain is coming, your rain will nourish your roots and strengthen them as he lets you unfurl into your dark beauty."

River smiles a watery smile and blinks hard, "Did not mean to be sad."

Inara reaches over and takes her hand, "Then smile. A real smile."

* * *

Jayne watches River and Inara talking and something swells in the depth of his chest as he sees his Moonbrain, some fierce feeling that he must protect her, anchor her.

He shakes his head lightly and moves to sit next to River as Mal does the same beside Inara.

"Hey you." River whispers as her eyes connect with his.

Jayne sees the tendrils of sadness tucking themselves away and reaches out, laying his hand on her cheek and looking even deeper, so deep that River knows he must see her soul-the hole in her where it should be.

Inara glances over at the newlyweds and pulls Mal up, walking with him to stroll around the edge of the water.

River and Jayne barely notice that they are left alone, already feeling as if they are in their own world.

"What is it zhen si jiao?"

River feels her heart clench at his endearment, his precious friend is all she ever would be. "Nothing. I am just...so happy to see us all like this. I know now where I belong and I know that I am very lucky to have you as my husband, my best friend."

Jayne ignores the twinge telling him that he wants more, ready to sacrifice for her happiness. Yet his River looked sad. River reads the disbelief on his face and musters up a huge smile that doesn't light up her eyes, "Come man called Jayne, let us rejoice with the family. So much warmth here, so much to celebrate."

River rises to her feet and reaches for Jayne, taking his hand and leading him about-seeking connection any way she can with the man who she loved but could not have.


	21. Chapter 21

**Review Responses:**

**SusanMarieS – You're welcome! Thank you for the review!**

**NightStar28 – I heard the sigh, glad my story is getting the proper response! Thank you so much and I'll see what I can do to ease those pins and needles.**

**Annie – Haha, thank you! In regards to your question…**

**I don't know whether or not I touched on it in the fic, but I'm glad you asked and certainly don't apologize! River picks up the stray thoughts because their blocks aren't as strong and because of the way they tend to push them at her. I imagine Jayne has better control of his blocks seeing his closeness to River and the way he can control him self-he keeps his emotions, the ones more complex than what she associates with her stone, in the walls and away from her. Don't get me wrong, River knows the whole lust of it but with Jayne that's more of a natural emotion as she sees it.**

**TCandBTVSluver – Thank you! Those two are so stubborn, I'm starting to think maybe the crew really will have to interfere-the wackiness that can come from that! Oh, and it's been so long I'm not sure which name is right, the one at the start of this or Orwell_is_watching-xoxo. Let me know please?**

**Night Lotus Blossom – Cool! Thank you so much! **

* * *

Jayne laughs as he wraps an arm around River's shoulders, the crew relaxing around the warm flames of a bonfire.

"Well, ya'll behave yourselves. 'Nara and me are gonna go in and crash. I'm leavin' Zoe in charge so if anything happens...blame Wash." Kaylee giggles at Wash's affronted look and Zoe pulls him closer to her.

"Cap, I resent that! We all know that any trouble happens it leads back to them!" Wash points to Jayne and River and then to Kaylee and Simon. He grins slightly, "Only occasionally does it come back to me."

Kaylee nods seriously, "Yea Cap'n, it's mostly us. Less there's a dinosaur involved, that's all Wash."

They share one last laugh before Mal and Inara depart to the house, words of love exchanged from the protectors of the crew.

Zoe sighs lightly and closes her eyes, "Guess we'll have to wait a while to go in and get any actual sleep."

Simon winces, "Dui bu qi, Zo, let's not go down that road of scary talk."

Wash nods emphatically, "I agree. We have to hear them every night, let's just pretend for once that we're not a captive audience to those two's..."

River smiles slyly, "To their feng liu yunshi?"

Kaylee giggles, lifting her mug of engine wine, "Hey! I'd say we best be thankful that this crew has passionate romances abounding. Seeing as we have our fair share of the dreary end of the stick as well."

A twinge makes River pull slightly away from Jayne as all she wants is to move closer, to be enveloped by him. She smiles one more smile that does not reach her eyes and Kaylee hands her the mug, slowly the remaining crew passing it around and killing it off.

Jayne watches River from the corner of his eye and debates whether or not marrying her was so smart after all. It seemed to him that since their union River had nothing but false smiles and odd behavior. He resigned himself to holding back for her sake but it suddenly seemed like he'd missed a step in their dance and she'd started a whole new show while he was catching up.

"Man called Jayne, I fear for brother boob and little sunshine-I believe they are zui jiu."

Jayne glances from River to Kaylee and Simon as they lay on the dirt and laugh loudly. "Huh. It seems a lot liken you're right lao po, think it's time we get the two to their rightful beds."

River smiles at the way he calls her wife so easily but it pulls the knot in her stomach a little tighter. She stands and grabs Kaylee, pulling her up and trying to support her as Jayne grabs Simon and Zoe and Wash cuddle and watch in amusement.

"Hey! Riv! I'm so happy you an' Jayne are all pei he! I mean, ya'll are real fittin' for one another and it's the sweetest thing the way you two are so...so...Simon, what's it say?" Kaylee giggles as she stumbles along and talks, confusion on her face making Simon smile as he answers.

"So...ni? Timid? I think you two are timid and fitting. Buddha knows you're both so ke ban that it's really going to be a battle to get a niece or nephew out of you both when you'll hardly admit to being so taken with each other."

River and Jayne exchanged shielded glances as they lay the couple down, both immediately grasping for the other and cuddling up.

When she speaks, her voice is tight, "Sleep my lovely, drunken family. Sleep and enjoy the night as your hangover shall provide many laughs."

River and Jayne slip out of the room and walk back as they carefully avoid touch and looking at each other.

* * *

Zoe clears her throat as the door to the house closes, "Think it's our part yet?"

Wash nods, standing, "I believe so lamby toes. Kaylee and Simon will do their part but I think we need to take the cue and slip away."

Zoe nods and smiles seductively to him, "Well husband, how do you suppose we spend the rest of our night in hiding?"

Wash grins and bends, lifting Zoe into the air and striding toward the ship, "I think we need a bit of time alone on the bridge, hm?"

Zoe smiles against his neck, kissing him teasingly as her hand raises to tangle in his hair, "Oh, I think you're on to something. And we won't even have to worry about sealing off the bridge."

Wash sighs happily as his woman taunts him, heart full of love as warmth radiates through him.

* * *

River stops short at the sight of Zoe and Wash gone, her head tilting as she zones out a bit, she can sense her family. Mal and Inara in the house, Simon and Kaylee on the opposite end, Wash and Zoe in Serenity's bridge and Jayne by the fire. But they are all so closed off to her she immediately pulls back and wrinkles her nose.

Jayne smiles to her, "See a bit too much moony?"

River shakes her head, "No, mercifully they are all protected in their minds. But...well, they are so strongly fortified I know on instinct just what it is I am to not see. That, or they are all planning something that involves keeping me in the dark." Her tone jests and Jayne laughs lightly.

"Right Riv, 'cause our little qun is so keen on trying to keep you outta things."

River shrugs and twirls to Jayne, plopping down across from him as the words of Simon and Kaylee swirl in her mind.

Jayne stares across the way to River as the crackle of the fire fills the air, the smell of smoke teasing them both as they soak in the scents of their partner. River smelling Jayne's unique scent of musk and guns, of alertness and strength. Jayne sensing River's cinnamon spice and warm rain, the scent of musky roots and a hint of steel swirling in her unique essence.

Jayne watches the way River fades a bit from reality, her hand moving absently to lay on her stomach as her eyes grow sad and dark. He stands and moves, sitting by her on the ground and laying his hand on her knee lightly.

River blinks quickly and looks toward him in surprise, her mouth slightly open as she gains her footing. "Jayne," she whispers and he can hear something in her voice he never has before.

River looks away to the fire quickly, trying to control the longing in her voice as she fights for control in front of Jayne.

"Qin ai, what's the matter?"

River shakes her head and refuses to look at him, "Wan shi da ji."

Jayne snorts, "If all's well with the 'Verse then I shouldn't be seein' ya so...sad."

River sighs, "It does not matter Jayne. Nothing that can be changed."

Jayne's gut tightens and he pulls his hand away, wondering again if she regrets having married him in their rush to save her from her parents. He looks to the fire, mirroring her, and murmurs, "Matters to me when you ain't happy River." River looks at him with a small smile but at his expression she falters a bit. "If you ain't happy 'cause of the way this all happened then ya just gotta say the words and I'll change it for you Riv."

River shoots to her feet, arms crossing over her stomach, "No! That is not what she meant! She is not pleased with it but she is pleased with you, Jayne. Please do not change, qing."

Jayne stands quickly at the panicked tone in her voice, "Xu, it's okay. I ain't gonna change girl. I was jus'...gorramit River-tell me right now you ain't sad 'cause a' something I did."

River shakes her head and steps closer to him, her hand floating up to cradle his cheek. He turns into it and River smiles, a smile that lights her eyes and fights off a bit of the sad, "You are the source of my joy Jayne. The sad is from myself, it just...it hurts when things are impossible."

Jayne shakes his head, moving closer still, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and trying to will her the strength to tell him what was wrong in her, "What's that go se? Last I heard it told, no power in this big bad 'Verse could stop you nuwu shen."

River tosses her head back in laughter, moving her free hand to his shoulder as the other slides to cup his nape, "If I am to be the nuwu shen you are in every way my da xia. Noble warrior to be alongside the Valkyrie."

Jayne grins and shrugs slightly, "Ya heard little Kaylee, we mesh so well-it ain't no wonder what with who we are."

River smiles and the sadness is creeping back into her eyes as thoughts of their words return, "Yes. We mesh very well."

Jayne tenses, "Impression they gave didn't seem liken they saw it as a bad thing. Why is it you seem to?"

River starts and frowns, "I don't." Her voice is confused and Jayne narrows his eyes.

"Oh. I must be mistaken to see ya look so sad every gorram time something like that is brought up."

River moves her hands to Jayne's chest, trying to push away from him, "Have you lost your mind?"

Jayne holds fast to River, refusing to let go as he shakes his head, "No, I'm thinkin' I'm starting to see things real clear. Hell Riv, I think I got it all figured out."

River pushes harder and growls, "Well I can assure you you're wrong. Let me go."

Jayne pulls her closer, refusing to let her run from the fight. "Really River? How'm I wrong? You don't want a no one thinking that there's a chance in hell we could ever make things work in a way more'n friend like. Earlier ya looked near sick at the thought of a kid with me. I told you I wouldn't turn this into a way to trap ya and try to do nothing mor'n be there for ya but ya don't gotta go lookin' like a kicked puppy at the mention of us in the sense of us River."

River stills, turning wide eyes to Jayne she works her jaw wordlessly. Finally she tries to pull herself together, "I-you, I..." River stills completely, staring at him. Her mind whirs and she whispers after minutes on end, "Let me go."

Jayne scoffs and shakes his head, refusing to feel sad at the truth of his words and feeling anger instead, "I'll be...Riv, I ain't the sharpest knife in the arsenal and I sure as hell ain't some core hun dan but I never woulda guessed you were so sick of the idea of being with me. Took our friendship to mean that you wasn't still thinking that you was too good to be around my kind."

River clenches her jaw, anger swelling as pain clenches her heart. The words begin to bubble to the surface and she almost shouts the truth of herself when Jayne glances at her silently moving lips. She takes a deep breath and does the only thing she can think to shut him up and hold in her secrets and prove him wrong and maybe, just maybe steal a moment of real happiness before the rest of their crumbling relationship traps her in misery.

River raises on tip toe and plants her lips to Jayne's, her hands moving to steady herself by way of gripping his shoulders.

Jayne blinks in surprise at the feel of River's lips on his. In the fire of the night she looks so beautiful, eyes shut and so close to him he never wants to let her go. He feels her warm lips move against his in a moist, pleasurable slide and his eyes fall shut as his whole body melts into kissing the woman he loves.

River moans low in her throat as Jayne moves his hands from locked around her waist to cradle her shoulders. She pushes closer to him, their bodies molding together in a perfect fit and tears spring to her eyes as her subconscious swirls with the words of her family and of her Jayne and she never wants the moment to end but she knows they'll part and Jayne will know that she loves him and then she'll lose him and her heart.

Jayne smiles into the kiss at River's little noises, hoping to earn more as he raises a hand to her cheek and he slides his thumb over her smooth skin to feel wetness.

River tenses as he feels her tears and breaks the kiss, pulling away quickly and watching with lust hazed eyes as he watches her.

"Riv?" Jayne whispers. His voice is confused and he doesn't let his hope sound through, just waits for her to tell him what the hell is going on between them.

River sniffles and her face crumples slightly as she tries to find the words to make him understand that he was wrong and that she was so lost in this. "I should have told you before everything with my parents and the wedding and...I couldn't Jayne. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't help myself. I just...bao han." River swallows hard and steps away from him, "I am full of love. For you. I'm sorry. I couldn't...I'm sorry."

Jayne's jaw drops as he watches her struggle with the words. She takes in his surprise and the way he is still and nods slightly, "Excuse me." River smiles slightly before turning and though she tries to walks away her feet pick up in a run and she flies over the land, her whole body flying as her heart stays grounded with the man she is running from.


	22. Chapter 22

**Review Response:**

**Annie: Thanks! No problem, hope you like the rest!**

* * *

Jayne shakes his head to clear his muggy brain, a goofy grin covering his face as he whispers, "She loves me." He looks for his wife in the view the night presents him but curses steadily at the way she has already disappeared in the night.

River sniffles and sinks down in the high, green grass. She lays on the ground and stares up at the sky, stars twinkling even more in her tear washed vision. She holds her hands pressed over her heart as it feels to be breaking.

* * *

She hears no voices in her subconscious, hears nothing but her own voice in her head. Her whole being is focused for once-focused on the way her world seems to be shattering.

Inara yawns as she stretches, her body aches pleasurably and Mal lays on the bed by her legs, sprawled and smiling at her adoringly. "Good morning dear one."

Mal rolls and grabs her, pulling her back in bed. He smiles and kisses her lightly, "Morning."

The couple share a few moments of blissful snuggling, finally pulling apart as Inara feels a twinge in her gut. "Captain, I believe we have an issue to see to."

Mal sighs, "So early?"

* * *

Inara nods, glancing toward the door to the rest of the house, "I fear so."

Kaylee and Simon groan as they see too much light in the room. "Mei mei was right about the gorram hangover."

Simon chuckles shortly, it turns to more of a groan and he blinks slowly, "Bao bei, I think we may have drank a bit too much. But you make the best engine wine."

Kaylee smiles, "Well, least we was sober 'nough to say our piece to Riv and Jayne."

Simon nods, quickly stopping the rapid movement and throwing his arm over his face, "Augh. Mmm. Yes, at least we managed to get that done."

* * *

The two share a silence of comfort and bask in the idea that their hangover at least brought about something besides splitting headaches and spinning rooms.

"Husband, wake up." Zoe murmurs, arms locked around her man.

Wash sucks in a sharp breath, becoming alert suddenly, "Heh, uh, wha?"

Zoe smiles, trailing her fingers over his jaw, "Time to head in and make sure the family survived the night."

Wash blinks hard and nods in concentration, "Hope they survived. It'd be a shame to eat breakfast without their lively banter to entertain us."

Zoe nods somberly, "Indeed husband. But for now, let's entertain ourselves."

* * *

Wash growls lightly as he rolls and kisses his wife, hands traveling to rest on her flat stomach as a smile quirks his lips.

Inara peeks her head out the door of the house and eyes the ship, Serenity fairly far away. She knows Wash and Zoe are residing within and smiles slightly to herself. As she moves to head back inside, a shape by the rail of the far end of the porch catches her attention.

"Jayne?" she whispers and steps outside quietly, moving to see Jayne propped back in a chair asleep.

She blinks in confusion-he was supposed to be with River. The two were supposed to have gotten together, they were supposed to be heading toward a real relationship.

Hesitantly she reaches out and shakes him, he blinks and looks up at her, "Inara. Ya seen River?"

Inara shakes her head and he frowns, eyes moving to the horizon as the sun slowly works over the knolls.

"Did you spend all night out here? Where's River? What happened?"

Jayne glances at her sheepishly and clears his throat, "Woah there 'Nara let a man wake up a'fore ya go grilling him."

Inara levels him a light glare and looks toward the house. "Get inside and get cleaned up for breakfast Jayne Cobb."

* * *

Jayne has the grace to look bashful and stands to comply, suddenly reminded of why Inara was the mother figure on Serenity.

River sniffles as she sits by the lake, her hands cupping the surface liquid and bringing the coolness to wash away her salty stains.

She sits, hands in the water as she watches the sun move and listens to the world wake up.

"Life goes on." she whispers.

Behind her, Serenity opens and Wash and Zoe walk out hand in hand. They walk a ways toward the house when Zoe draws up short, eyes going over the figure that can only be River at the lake.

"What's wrong lamby toes?"

Zoe nods in her direction and Wash frowns, he smiles reassuringly and kisses his wife quickly, "Go on and go toward the house honey, I'll get our witch."

Zoe starts walking ahead then pauses, murmuring to him quietly, "Last night was supposed to set it up so them two would be closer. It's of interest how they're so far apart."

Wash nods, reading between the lines of her words, "Don't worry, if anything serious happened we'll find the body by breakfasts end. Otherwise, we'll just have another story to hear."

Wash strides in the opposite direction of his wife, heading to the girl curled in on herself.

"Hey, come on River, the family is inside ready to have a day of fun a mischief."

River tries to smile as she looks over at him but they both know it doesn't look right on her sad face. Wash reaches down and helps her up, kissing her temple, "Now, now, who kicked your puppy so early in the day?"

River swallows and shrugs, "Only a new day, nothing exciting so far. The show will be later, I'm sure." Wash pulls her up to his side, tucking her under his arm protectively. River manages a weak smile and whispers, "I am glad you have decided to create life with Zoe. You and she shall be great parents."

Wash beams and preens, "Thanks little one. Don't let it slip to anyone that I'm giving in to her please."

River nods, "She'll be very shocked when it happens, great entertainment for all."

* * *

Wash chuckles lightly, joy in him even as a niggling voice says that sorrow abounded for the girl at his side.

The table fills quickly with bodies as Inara settles the last pot of food on the nice wood. She smiles as Mal doles out pills to Simon and Kaylee and it dims as her eyes skim over River, sitting with her knees to her chest as she eyes her mug of coffee. An air of happiness fills the room, invaded by the gloom of the witch, her eyes refusing to lift to meet anyone else's and trying too hard to stay away from the empty chair that Jayne should be in beside her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Review Responses:**

**Togapika-Sorry I missed your review last posting, gah. Haha, hope you like my spin of Jayne going after her.  
Annie-Gracias!  
LittleMender-Very glad you like, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Jayne steps out of the shower to the smell of food. He dries quickly, tossing on clothes in his haste to get to the kitchen, knowing the table will be full-River will be there.

As he strides toward the kitchen he hears the faint voices of the others.

"Now, come on li'l 'tross, ain't rightly eaten a bit. Can't run on coffee, stay around and eat up."

"It's all right, I'm not hungry."

A slight tisk and Inara's voice teasingly, "Saying something about my cooking ling ai?"

"No, you know how I so love your cooking Mommy 'Nara, but...my stomach is just not right this morning. Please, I'll be sure to return when I am needed."

Jayne clenches his fist at the slight pleading in her tone and he pauses before he enters, deciding whether to wait to talk to River in private or to hash it all over in front of their family.

In the kitchen, the crew quietly urges Jayne to hurry, waiting for the man as they work to stall River. All are curious as to what happened last night-as to what went wrong in their plan to make the two hard headed people come together for good.

* * *

River opens her mouth as she starts to stand and freezes as Jayne steps into the room, continuing his way over to sit by her casually as ever. She sits and takes another drink of coffee, churning stomach protesting as her nerves make her almost sick. Her mind whirs, she regrets having run, having told the truth, having done so much. As she slides a glance to Jayne beside her she knows she can't regret the kiss, the marriage, the fact that her heart was his-broken bits and all.

Breakfast passes with tense table talk, eyes sliding over newlyweds with curiosity and interest.

As it draws to a close River jumps up, grabbing the empty dishes and smiling weakly to Inara, "I'll clean up."

As she gathers plates she grabs Jayne's, eyes carefully focusing on the plates and not her husband.

"Thanks qin ai." he murmurs, eyes locked on her face.

River closes her eyes, fists tightening on the plates, "Don't." She barely whispers.

The family around her watches in silent wonder.

Jayne shifts to lean closer to her, "What River, a man can't call his wife darling?" His voice is soft and he's trying to get her to look at him, trying to soothe her and get a rise out of her all at once.

River turns to the door, "Don't mock me Jayne, just don't." She strides toward the door, trying so hard not to shake.

Jayne stands, stepping to catch up with her, "Oh right, 'cause I can't be being serious."

She whirls, facing him with fiery eyes, hands pushing the plates against her body to fight off the shaking. "Stop! If you think this a game, it is not. I didn't..." she glances at her family and then to him, looking down at the plates as she finishes weakly, "I did not mean anything I said last night as jest. Please stop mocking me, just pretend it didn't happen."

Jayne stares in surprise, "Dui bu qi, pretend it never happened? Gorramit woman, I didn't even get a chance to say nothing on it last night. Since when were you one to say your piece and pick up and run instead of standing to see both sides? I ain't never know you to be a flight kinda woman, nuwu shen that you are ya always stood to fight."

River raises her chin, glaring, "Sometimes, da xia, even I can't take the idea of fighting."

Jayne scoffs, "What ya tryna say Riv?"

She turns away but he catches her arm, sighing she whispers so quiet he barely hears it, "My heart broke without hearing your ridicule or laughter or mockery, as it seems. I could not stand there and wait for you to find a way to tell me that you don't want me, I could not stand and fight with someone who has all the weapons to break my heart. Please pretend with me, it's what we're good at after all."

River pulls away, setting the dishes down and walking back through the house, into the bathroom where she shuts the door, barely managing to turn on the water before the tears start again.

In the kitchen, Jayne stares at where her body had been, his jaw clenched as he turns to look at his family.

They talk but he doesn't hear it, finally looking toward the bathroom and murmuring, "We'll clean up later' Inara. Got a bit of fighting to do before I can get anything else done."

As he goes toward the bathroom Simon blocks his path, hungover and worried. "Jayne, tell me right now-are you going in there to fight with my sister or for her?"

Jayne meets his gaze and glances down, "I...hell doc, ain't likely I'd ever run towards a fight with River. But, well, it's a bit of a habit for me to go toward them that's for her."

Simon smiles and nods, "Then I guess I should be more than proud that my mei mei is married to and in love with a man who's always going to fight for her."

Jayne grins at his approval and continues toward his wife, his woman.

Mal grins to himself, "Well, that didn't go 'xactly as we planned but at least they're getting it worked out. Anyone up for a swim?"

Zoe smirks, "Sir, I think we're all willing to give them some privacy."


	24. Chapter 24

**So...double posting today. Just to repay you all for waiting so long. Almost finished with the story actually, so I can't wait to show everyone how this baby ends!**

* * *

Jayne stands at the bathroom door, collecting him self before bursting in as he hears faintly the others leaving the house. He makes a note to thank them later.

He works the handle and finds it unlocked, stepping inside to see River perched on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands, shaking ever so lightly.

He shuts the door, moving to kneel in front of her, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders as he kisses the top of her head lightly.

River stills and blinks to keep her tears back long enough to get a clear view of Jayne, trying to see him as he is suddenly by her.

"River, ya really gotta stop running from me qin ai."

River stiffens and moves to slide from him as she desperately wants to hide from his mockery.

Jayne watches River's eyes widen and then she's falling away from him and into the stream of water coming from the shower head. Jayne grins at her and she stares at him with tear filled eyes.

"See woman, running just ends up in messes liken that."

River glares and tries to stand but Jayne crawls closer on his knees, placing his hands to trap her in the tub as the water soaks his back and head, rolling to land on the woman beneath him.

River closes her eyes as she tries to ignore his presence, tries to will him away. Jayne lets his eyes take in the sight of the beautiful, wet woman beneath him, leaning closer he sets his forehead to hers. She starts, eyes flying open and locking with his.

"Where do I start River?" he moves his hand to cradle her cheek, eyes tender as he sees even more tears wetting her cheeks.

"Hush now River girl, don't cry. Ain't a day I wanna live being the reason you cry."

River sniffles and the words come up with no emotion, "What do you want Jayne?"

He grins goofy like again and runs his hand from trapping her to soothing her, "I want to be your husband, your best friend. I want to stand beside you in fights and I want to lay beside you in sleep. I want us to be liken we should, fittin' together and goin' on like we always have. 'Xcept I want us to be more. I want us to be giving your boob of a brother a little gaggle of nieces and nephews and I want us to be part of the feng liu yunshi that our family has. I want us to be. And...gorramit woman, at the end of it all I jus' want you to know that if yer willin' to give me yer heart for all o' this them I'm willin' to give ya mine to fill the space."

River stares at Jayne-at the man she loves, at the mercenary who was her best friend-as he waxes poetical love stuff to her. She closes her eyes to try and keep back the tears and a smile spreads across her face.

"Riv? Say somethin' baby, I ain't 'xactly in a position to be taking a smile as answer."

She opens her eyes, letting him see in her visage all the love she feels for him, letting him see her. "This witch wants to make her knight's every wish come true." Her voice of jesting makes him chuckle, smiling brighter at her words.

"Come 'ere." He pulls his wife, the owner of his heart to him and lets himself get lost in the feel of kissing her, of the feel of all moving to be right in the 'Verse.

River sighs against his mouth and then squeals as he pulls her from the tub, both soaking wet as he kneels and lets her rest on the tub.

She pulls away slightly, moaning as he kisses down her neck, "Lao banr, please do not stop."

Jayne bites at her sensitive skin, tightening his hold on her waist when she gasps, "I won't baby girl."

The pair stand as one, quickly doing away with clothes as River deftly steps under the stream of water, Jayne plugging the tub and hitting the stem to let the water flow to fill the tub from the faucet.

River moves back into his embrace as he steps in with her, gripping her bare hips and lifting her as she wraps her legs around him.

Both groan at the contact.

Jayne sinks down, carefully scooting River back as he curses to himself. "Riv, this ain't 'xactly how this should be going."

River whimpers low and pouts, "Please, when have we ever been proper? Do not stop, I can not wait. I need to feel you in me, I need to be yours in every way."

Jayne growls, almost losing control as he grips her hips a bit harder, trying to maintain a thread of control. "I ain't gonna stop on ya qin ai, I jus'...ruttin' ain't how it's supposed to go."

River smiles, kissing him gently, "We have the rest of our lives to do this the right way." Jayne slides his hands to her thighs, "Oh baby girl, I ain't plannin' on doin' this any way but the right way."

Before she can protest he pulls her in, kissing her with heated passion as one hands move to hold one of her perfect breasts and the other moves to stroke at her core.

River bucks, Jayne swallows her gasp as he moves from her lips, trailing down to adore her previously neglected breast with his mouth. She moves her hands to hold him closer, making small sounds of begging as he teasingly slides one finger within her heat.

He moves from her pebbled nipple, whispering in her ear, "Qui lian jing, yer so tight."

* * *

River whimpers and moves against him again, trying to urge him on. Jayne merely grins and resolves to do this the right way for her.

Jayne smiles with River as she look at him, sweat on their skin as he lays a top her, their bodies pressed close together.

"You ready qin ai?"

She nods and keeps his gaze as he enters her, her body pressing back into the bed as he breaks her barrier of purity and fits them together perfectly.

The pain fades and the pair moves in a horizontal dance, closer and closer to shattering in each others arms.

River cries out as her already tender muscles tighten, her body crumbling for Jayne as he stiffens and lets him self be milked dry by feel of his wife writhing beneath him.

In the moments after, River and Jayne take deep breaths and try to come off the high of peaking in perfection.

River raises a shaky hand to Jayne's face, foreheads pressed together as their breaths mingle, "Thank you, my Jayne, for everything. I could not ask for more."

Jayne kisses her gently, assuring her that he has more to give, to show her as she answers that she will pay in kind in their dances.

As they lay together, man and wife, one half to another, they are enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews:  
Annie- Thanks so much! I was worried he'd be out of character but I'm glad it was good.  
Orwell is watching-xoxo-Thanks for clearing that up. Aw, thanks! It was great to finally get to write them together! Hope you like the rest!**

* * *

The days pass for the crew of Serenity, blissfully. All is swell in the world and things are running smoothly.

Elsewhere in the 'Verse, Gabriel and Regan Tam are not doing as well.

"We agreed long ago that if I were to gift you the means to build up yourselves you would gift me a fitting woman for my son. I will not tolerate you taking back your side of the deal."

Gabriel works his shirt top and nods, "We understand. That is why I came to request you keep my wife in your estate while I go with a group of your soldiers to retrieve my wayward daughter."

The man quirks a brow and Gabriel rushes on, "She is damaged and married but...she can be salvaged, trained. I assure you, your son will be able to have her as his perfect wife and if she is...resistant, we have the means to change her mind."

"Good. My son will be here waiting for his wife and you should be back in quick time. I will not tolerate waiting around any longer."

* * *

Gabriel shifts, "Of course not Mister Wing. Your son Atherton shall have every joy of my daughter in a few days time."

* * *

Gabriel Tam frowns to himself as a the group of soldiers behind him are completely silent. He shifts, unused to the way they are so controlled-it seemed to him that if Mister Wing had chosen a career leading the battles in the Unification War the Alliance soldiers would have been quicker to put down the resistance. He smirks, remembering to mention that to the man later.

River smiles as she lays in the sun, half on Jayne and half off. She tries hard to keep her gaze off the bursting couple at her right but every now and again her eyes fall to them.

"What's got you lookin' to Zo and Wash?" Jayne murmurs, one hand lazily drifting along her side.

"I feel it. Wash has given the gift, and she has only to discover."

Jayne blinks and tries to puzzle out her airy words. Before he can River whispers, "Warrior woman and pilot man shall have a child. I can tell by the way Zo is suddenly...there is a change. The consciousness of another lies within the hum of her when she is loud."

Jayne grins and nods in satisfaction, "Hell, about time those two got to kids."

River nods in glee and then looks around secretively, "But we must not spill the cat from the bag."

Jayne nods, closing his eyes and holding her close, "Not our bag to meddle in, I know bao bei."

River purrs in content, cuddling closer to him as the crew is one in it's perfection.


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviews:  
Annie-Thanks!  
Orwell is watching-xoxo-Haha, well, when I considered who the crew has crossed and who would need an arranged marriage, he came to mind.  
ArtLightLove-Thank you, thank you, thank you. Hope you like the rest!**

* * *

Gabriel Tam leads the men toward the little house, grabbing a mask and sliding it on just in case. He watches as the lead man throws the first can of gas, letting it diffuse to lull the crew that was a thorn in his side.

The door flies open and River runs out, arms helping to support the Zoe woman as Wash and the others stumble along.

"My beautiful girl, honeymoon is over. Time to return to your real husband."

River freezes at her father's words and weaves as she tries to focus on him.

"Simon, nerve gas. We are to be lucid so he can..." she trails off and falls to her knees, trying to breath the fresh, clean air deeply but failing.

"Poor River, here we came thinking you would have word, would be looking to fight."

River sneers at him, "I was distracted in the arms of my husband. Leave now because if you try to take what is not yours you will be cut down."

Gabriel smiles, "Ah, but soon your husband Atherton will be with you. And Mister Wing does not approve of little girls with big mouths." He talks, walking over and lifting his daughter as she struggles weakly, many of her crew asleep from the gas.

"Jayne!" River calls, head lolling to look at him as he tries to gain his footing and tumbles over to his hands and knees.

"Hun dan, put her down!"

Gabriel laughs, "Say goodbye, you have a debt to fulfill."

River looks deep within Jayne's eyes and he whispers, "Won't be long." And then his eyes close and River loses consciousness.

* * *

Jayne bolts to his feet in the first few seconds of alertness, hearing the voices of May and Samson as they worry over the others.

"River?" he calls, looking frantic, hoping that it was a horrible nightmare.

"Ruttin' hell, they took her." Simon is pulling Kaylee up and May and Samson listen as Wash calmly explains, Zoe leaning against him.

"Mal, we gotta go." Jayne's voice is tight and angry and the men exchange looks.

May smiles slightly, "We'll be here when ya'll get back gentlemen."

Simon smiles slightly, "I do believe it's time my father learns what we're truly capable off."

Zoe scoffs, "Ain't a way I'm sittin' here while you all go to play."

Wash scoffs right back, "Is a way lamby toes. Take the back seat on this one, I'm not risking you against the likes of them."

Zoe cocks a brow at him, "And 'xactly who is them?" she challenges.

The crew stops short, trying to recollect just who it is they're getting ready to fight to get their witch back.

"Go se. Atherton Wing. Dumbass Tam said something about him." Jayne clenches his fists and Mal looks to Inara, taking in her wary gaze.

Samson stands, "Well. Looks like you boys got some work to get done. Move, I ain't real keen on the thought of li'l River in the hands of some hun dan core boy. And Simon," he pauses and smirks, "I really am kinda keen to the idea of you giving your parents what it is they deserve."

Simon nods stiffly, "Oh, I know they'll get what they've earned in kind."

Inara stops Mal as he begins toward Serenity and she whispers, "We're not in his graces Mal. This time around won't be a time to have sword play and honor."

Mal smirks, kissing her, "Don't worry none bao bei, we'll be back with li'l 'tross and no one will have to worry on Atherton or the Tams again." Inara still looks worried and Mal starts walking away calling, "Won't be too much honor in this 'Nara-just shooting."

Inara smiles and watches his confidence as the other men depart as well, "Hey!" she yells. They turn to look and Zoe smirks, "Iff'n ya can manage, shoot them politely."

The men crack small smiles and nod, heading to stock up on weapons as they ready the shuttle to take off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews:  
Orwell is watching-xoxo-Dun dun dun, I love suspense. Thank you!  
ArtLightLove-Thanks!**

* * *

For the fourth time in two days, River slams her fist to Atherton's face, trying to fend him off as she fights the effects of drugs.

Atherton hisses, slapping her, "Seems we've a need to up the dosage. Don't worry my love, we'll figure out how to break you down. Your father sends his best, I'll be back in tonight."

River's skin crawls as she glares at his receding form. She yanks at her other wrist, desperate to free it from the chain.

* * *

Wash clears his throat, "We're here."

Jayne nods and growls, "Mal, you can have Atherton. I don't care rightly if his father gets it but I'm going in for River first and foremost. Dong ma?"

The other three men nod and Simon resolves to kill his father if he gets the chance.

* * *

River stills all protests as she senses a shift, a change. Something in her is saying that her knight is here.

At her side, a nurse maid cleans her up. River smiles to her, "They use you as they wish to use me."

The girl stills and stares wide eyed. "Please, let me go. My husband is coming for me, I need to get out of here."

The girl looks around sadly, "Mister Wing keeps the keys here madame. I'm sorry...I wish I could help you."

River nods, "Can you please get out of here? Run from here, find passage off this world. They won't hurt you anymore after today."

The girl nods, rising and sliding her skirt up to pull out a small knife. She hands it to River and runs.

* * *

Mal fires a shot at a soldier as he walks beside his crew.

They cover each other, felling one man after another. Mal spots Atherton and charges and Simon and Wash cover him, Jayne on his tail as he hopes to find River.

Atherton stares in horror, "Father! Gabriel! We have company!"

Above him in the manor, the two men appear at the stair top. They look at the mayhem created and exchange looks. "I'm sorry Mister Wing. She is more trouble than she is worth-time to kill her and be done with it. I shall repay you in a different way later."

Jayne tracks the men, "Simon!" he hollers, catching his attention and motioning. The two follow the older men to a room in the back, walking straight into an ambush of soldiers.

Mal reels as a soldier grabs him, Atherton running through a back hall. "Wash!" Mal yells and is helped out of the vice grip. Wash motions Mal forward and shoots another soldier down, clearing the room and moving to go after Jayne and Simon.

Mal follows Atherton, listening to hear his direction when a scream bolts him into action. He runs fast, stopping short in the doorway of a back room to see River heaped in a corner as Atherton tries to pull a knife from his back.

"Hey you no good piece of core trash." Mal's voice surprises him and Atherton turns toward it, looking down the barrel of his gun. Mal scowls darkly and pulls the trigger, blowing the man away.

Mal holsters his gun and rushes toward River, reaching for his surrogate daughter and then jumping back as she screams into consciousness. Her eyes are wild and she has no blocks to keep out the feelings and thoughts. She grips her hands to her head and winces back, "No daughter should have to know!" Mal stares and she babbles.

"It hurts, get him out of my head!" River screams the words, they bubble out before she can stop them-a wave of emotion she can not control. "This girl should not know! Does not want to! No! This girl should not have to! No daughter should have to know!"

Mal stands, staring at her crumpled, shaking form. "What li'l 'tross? What do you know?"

River meets his worry filled eyes with glassy, spaced out eyes as she answers, fingers pointing to her temples, "No daughter should have to know she is not enough, not worth it, not pleasing..."

Mal swallows hard, edging back, looking out to the hall as she rambles on about her parent's views of her. "Jayne!"

The big man runs, a rattle following him as he comes to the sound of his screaming girl.

He skids in, heart heavy at the sight of her. "Qin ai, I'm here."

River looks at him and blinks, trying to focus and fix herself.

Jayne stoops beside her, reaching one large hand out to cup her face as he whispers, "I hear you River girl. You ain't gotta be under his thumb no more. You're enough, you've always been enough. You'll always be worth it-you'll be enough. Enough for Simon, your brother, and enough for your crew, family. You're enough for me River girl, you're always going to be enough for me. "

Tears fill her eyes and slowly River returns to their depths, no longer glazed over. She looks at Mal in apology and then smiles to Jayne, "Can I be enough for you out of the chains?"

Jayne smiles, crushing her to his chest and them hastily undoing her wrist.

* * *

Behind them, Simon and Wash come in and together, the five begin the journey back toward the shuttle.

"Stop!"

The commanding voice makes River and Simon freeze. They exchange a glance before turning to stare down their parents.

Regan and Gabriel stand in front of the destroyed manor.

"You think you can come in and take away our girl? She's ours, she always has been. She belongs to us." Regan speaks in a snarl, her civilized veneer burnt away in her rage.

River lowers her head and steps toward them, between her family and her life givers.

"Mother, Father," she looks into their eyes and knows this is the last time she will ever see them. "I was never your girl."

Simon squeezes the trigger four times.

River closes her eyes and opens them to see her life givers lying in growing pools of blood. She looks to Simon with a weak smile, "Oh ge ge, I am sorry."

Simon tears his eyes from the corpses of those who might as well be strangers and smiles to his sister, despite the way his hands shake as they lower the gun. "What kind of brother would I be to leave those villains to haunt your fairytale?"

River moves back, hugging her brother to her as she watches to see that they are truly dead. When she pulls away, Jayne is there to support her.

The group gets in the shuttle, ready to fly back to join the rest of their family.


	28. Chapter 28

**Reviews:  
RevDorothyL- Hey, sorry I didn't get your review before the last update. I obviously went with a simple, cut and dry kind of death here but your questions are definitely considered in a few of my other pieces dealing with River's parents. I thought I'd welcome the idea by having Simon do the killing. Thanks for the review, my mind is whirling with things to consider for next time around.  
Orwell is watching-xoxo-Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! **

**So lovely readers...here be the end. A lovely little fluff piece to close out our family's story. And here comes the million credit questions: to sequel or not to sequel? Could I live with myself if I didn't follow up what repercussions will follow after killing the Wing family men and the two Tams? Could I leave it so Zoe and River, our warrior women, are pregnant? Should I now spin the tale of the fairytale or should I leave these questions to your beautiful imaginations?**

**I guess we'll find out.**

**Thanks to all who took the time to even glance at this story, thanks to all the reviewers and anyone who bothered to hassle with that little box of favorites/alerts and so on. I hope you have enjoyed the ride because I know I have.**

* * *

Wash grins as Zoe wrings her hands. It's been two months since the beginning of everything, since the start of Serenity's fairytale.

"Lamby toes, why don't we go to dinner?"

He turns his back on her protests and strides to dinner. Behind him, Zoe grumbles and glares, hands settling on her nervous stomach.

As Wash sits with his family he shares a secretive glance with River.

Zoe sits quietly next to him, miserable as she pushes food around on her plate.

"Honey lips, what's wrong?" Wash leans in close, but the whole crew is watching as they try to figure if their Zoe is okay.

Zoe shakes her head, "Later husband."

River purses her lips and Zoe shoots her a glare. The first mate had gone to the witch earlier in the day and had her sneak a pregnancy test out of the infirmary.

Wash glances around and then frowns, "All right, tell me. Something's going on, are you two in cahoots?"

Jayne puts a protective arm around River as she rolls her eyes, Mal looking up to eye her and Zoe.

Zoe growls, "I don't know how it happened." The blurted words make a silence that has curiosity heavy in the air.

Wash frowns, trying to keep from letting the act fall.

She takes a deep breath and squares up to Wash, looking into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

The table is quiet.

Wash grins slowly, "You're welcome."

Zoe blinks in confusion and shock and River giggles.

Wash stands, pulling her up and twirling his wife as he rejoices. "I know how it happened." Zoe waits quietly and he sees the beginning spark of anger, dropping his previous sing song voice to cool his no doubt hormonal wife's temper. "I decided a while back that I wouldn't take the blockers, I was going to give Fate a hand in seeing who got their way. You won baby."

Zoe glares but her mouth turns in a smile and her eyes mist a bit, her blinking hard at the pregnancy tears. "I really hope you remember this when it comes time for her to teethe."

Wash feels his jaw drop and stares at her belly. "It's a she?" he whispers.

Zoe nods, "She's healthy too. So far. Ask River."

All eyes turn to the witch and she smiles, "I checked."

Simon smiles, "Do I want to know how?"

Jayne smirks as his wife shakes her head innocently. "It was simple until I felt the boy."

River continues eating as Zoe looks quickly around to gauge reactions-her eyes going back to River as she knows the younger woman doesn't realize she's opened the other bag of secrets. Kaylee speaks first, "The boy?"

River looks up with surprise and at Zoe. "You said it mei mei." Zoe whispers and smiles slightly.

River pouts, "Did not want to tell like this. Was Zoe's day, did not want to mention him yet."

Zoe walks to her chair and wraps her arms around River's shoulders in an affectionate hug, "Go on and let them all know River."

River looks at Jayne and rushes to say, "I didn't know he was here, I thought he was hers so I blocked it all out to respect the privacy but he is..." River smiles weakly and can't finish.

Jayne smiles, "Go'n."

River hesitantly grabs his hand and lays it to her flat stomach.

"Baba meet your son."

Zoe springs back at Jayne's holler, watching in amusement as he lifts River in a gentle bear hug.

Wash appears behind her, hugging her and holding her stomach.

The family congratulates the two couples and River and Zoe share a secret gaze, both knowing that in eight months there will be two little babies on their ship and that the family would only grow from there.


End file.
